


solace

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: It was Halloween but nary a trick-or-treater was to be found in this neighborhood. Only Neville, the boy he loved, and the ghosts of the past.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> for [neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #446: halloween.

Neville gingerly walked through the graveyard, careful not to step on any fallen leaves or twigs lest it break the silence that had settled over the night.  
It was Halloween but nary a trick-or-treater was to be found in this neighborhood. Only Neville, the boy he loved, and the ghosts of the past.  
Finally, he reached his destination, the graves of the people who, in a different universe, might have been his in-laws, his second parents, his family.  
Neville sank down onto the grass. “Hello, love,” he said, kissing Harry’s forehead and pulling him close as Harry began to cry.


End file.
